Of Zords, Smoothies and Shooting Pool
by Navie Chance
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about the RPM team. Chapters two and three up.
1. Sugar

Welcome to Navie's Power Rangers RPM Drabble set! Each chapter will be a stand-alone story that chronicles the downtime and otherwise unexplored aspects of the series. New chapters will be added as they are written. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title:** Sugar  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Ziggy/Doctor K  
**Genre:** General/Fluff

____________________________

"What?" Ziggy blurted from the doorway of the convenience store, his arms full of candy. "I figured, since we were here - why waste a trip!"

Flynn and Dillon rolled their eyes at him as he clamored into the passenger seat of the Fury, his prize piling up in his lap and spilling on to the floor. He buckled his seatbelt with much difficulty, ignoring the snickers from around the car. Ziggy grinned, pleased with himself - until the telltale sound of Doctor K's voice sounded over their comms, beckoning them to yet another battle.

It was another two hours before Ziggy was able to return to the garage with the end result of yet another impulse purchase. Some of the Choco-dots had melted, and the fruit slices looked more like a colorful gooey lump than anything. It would have to do, though; he'd spent the last of his pocket change on the sweets.

Ziggy waited until the rest of the team had gone about their business before fishing the candy from the passenger floor of the Fury. He crept to the lab, peeking inside for any signs of a scowl and a labcoat. Seeing none, Ziggy ventured forth, determined to refill the good doctor's candy bowl - anonymously, if at all possible.

He had barely manage to dump out the Smarties and collection of lollipops before a harsh cough caught his attention. Startled, Ziggy yelped in surprise as the remaining sweets slipped through his scrawny arms and clattered to a pile at his feet.

Turning awkwardly and ankle deep in candy, Ziggy's eyes guiltily caught sight of Dr. K standing at the other end of the room. Clipboard in hand, she stared at him, her face a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Operator Series Green," she said slowly, "Would you care to explain what you are doing?"

"...Uh." Ziggy, flustered, opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding that his shoes were terribly interesting.

Frowning, Doctor K approached him, bending to pick up a slightly crumpled box of Mr Marshmallows. She examined it briefly.

"Series Green, did you buy all of this?"

Ziggy stuttered a bit, glancing around the room and gesticulating mildly. "I - well - yeah, I guess." His arms flopped down at his sides.

"I did not request a resupply of groceries."

Beginning to pick at his fingernails, Ziggy swallowed nervously. It was now or never. "Look, Doc," His voice turned hushed as he kept his eyes downward. "I'm... sorry about what I said earlier. About you, y'know. Losing it." his quick glance up at her turned shy and Ziggy looked away just as quickly. "I know you work really hard on all this Ranger stuff, and we'd be kinda... screwed without you. So. Um. Yeah."

Doctor K looked ready to step back in surprise, her eyebrows nearly disappearing up into her bangs. Obviously stunned, she went quiet for a moment. Of the many things she had come to expect from Series Green's jabbering, apologies were not among the frequent - especially not ones that actually sounded sincere. There was a long and somewhat awkward silence.

"Series Green," she began. Her natural inclination told her to scold him further, lest he make the same mistake again, but strangely enough she had little desire to. He looked up at her, his large eyes set in an bashful stare.

"...Apology accepted," Doctor K finished.

Ziggy blinked, then grinned impossibly wide. Doctor K offered him a tiny smile, a gesture that felt oddly instinctive.

"Well," She stowed her clipboard and marshmallows under her arm. "Are you going to put all of this away or leave it on the floor?"

"Oh!" Ziggy immediately stooped, sending a few pieces skidding away as he shifted. He rushed about, frantically gathering up the sweets and depositing them into the large glass bowl. Doctor K rolled her eyes and returned to her work, smiling at the sounds of shuffling feet and crinkling candy wrappers.

"And Series Green?"

Ziggy glanced up, his brown curls falling in his eyes.

"Please don't step on the Coco-Clusters." She pointed at his left shoe, which sat precariously close to a package of macaroons. He flashed her a lop-sided grin before putting them into the bowl with the rest. He left her lab after that, feeling far better with himself than he did that morning.


	2. Treatment

In an effort to clean up my account, I've decided to condense my RPM fiction into one archive. This story was previously published as a separate story.

**Title:** Treatment  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** none  
**Genre:** General

* * *

There are many things that could be said about life as a Ranger, the most common and concise answer being something that included the phrase "never a dull moment." And it was, for the most part, quite true. Constant excitement, movement, action - all of which were not necessarily a good thing.

Flynn nearly ran headlong into the pool table as he trudged from his truck, shifting his weight from his bad ankle just in time to avoid more bruising. Close behind him, six others made their way inside, each limping and flinching in their own ways. Except one.

Dillon surveyed the damage with a certain level of empathy. He had become accustomed to seeing the almighty Power Rangers in their most vulnerable states, broken and weary from battle, wandering home to the garage in the wee hours of the night. He never had the same experience as they, his mechanical augmentations making him more resistant to damage. He was still sore and tired, but otherwise no worse for the wear. There was a twinge of guilt within him as he wished the rest of his team were not so fragile.

Each member slowly made their way to the collection of chairs and sofas silently, each claiming a spot to rest. Flynn took to one end of the long couch and propped his lower leg up on the coffee table with a hiss. Across from him, Gem and Gemma sat together quietly, holding hands over sore spots and bruises, their hair and faces covered in grime. Ziggy flopped down with a loud sigh at the other end of the sofa, disturbing Flynn slightly. His left eye was swollen and dark, the underside of his nose still caked with a bit of dried blood.

Bringing up the rear was Summer and Scott. His arm was slung around her shoulders as she helped him into the armchair with a grunt. The team leader settled down with difficulty, holding his chest as he tried to make himself comfortable with what was only the most recent in a long history of bruised ribs. Summer gently took a seat between Flynn and Ziggy, rubbing her shoulder.

They said nothing to each other, dirty and exhausted, covered with new collections of cuts and scrapes. Their armor could only protect them so much.

Dillon moved to the kitchen and began to prepare a tray of assorted remedies. This being the fourth time he'd done so, he had more or less learned what each teammate would need: Aspirin and icepacks for Ziggy and Flynn, antibiotic ointment and bandages for the Boom Twins, more ice for Scott, and Tylenol for Summer's sensitive stomach.

He stopped, medicine bottle in hand, one pill in the palm of the other. When had he started caring so much? A few weeks ago this had just been a ticket out of prison; dealing with the rainbow spandex clan seemed easier than a horde of criminals. They'd given him a way out, but it turned into more. These people risked their lives for him, and for what? What did they owe him?

Doctor K's words echoed in his chest. _You are the only family I have ever known._

Shaking his head, Dillon rattled another pill loose and added it to the tray, turning to fish a few water bottles from the fridge. He brought the collection to the living area and handed out the treatments, taking a tiny moment to ponder each recipient.

Flynn. He had a heart too big for his body. He cared about everyone and everything regardless of how they felt about him.

Summer. A modern princess, though she would never complain. So warm and loving, her eyes always calmed his spirit.

Ziggy. So young, so thin and frail. He bruised so easily, yet his overly cheerful smile could light up even the darkest room.

Gem and Gemma. They were like children in adult bodies, so innocent and naive. They didn't deserve to have to fight a war.

Scott. Steadfast and headstrong, Dillon had once questioned why he was team leader. He didn't question it anymore.

They each took their items in silence, Summer giving him a brief, sweet smile. It was enough. He was never the type to demand thanks, and he still wasn't.

The group stayed in the living area for at least an hour before Flynn got up, limping off to the showers. Ziggy followed him shortly after, muttering a thanks in Dillon's general direction as he set the used ice pack on the tray. Gem and Gemma seemed to regain their spirit and walked off to their rooms, chattering about plastic explosives.

It took both Summer and Dillon to help Scott to his feet and to his room. He nodded at Dillon before closing the door, the lock clicking shut.

He looked down at Summer. She looked so tired, her eyes lined with red. She smiled at him again, her gaze knowing; she always saw through him, straight from the beginning. He couldn't hide from her if he tried. Her soft hand gave his arm a squeeze through his jacket, a silent thanks more powerful than the words themselves. She turned away, circling around the catwalk to her room on the other side.

Dillon retired to his own bed, fishing out the ever-present gold pocket watch. He turned it over in his hand, but didn't open it, setting it on his chest as he closed his eyes. This night, he didn't seem to need it.


	3. Funny

**Title:** Funny  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings:** none  
**Genre:** Tragedy/Angst

* * *

It's funny what time does to you. It's even funnier what it doesn't. He'd never really understood that nonsense about it healing all wounds. Some wounds just don't heal.

Ziggy twirled the lollipop between his thin fingers. Flynn had commented on him losing weight, but he didn't really notice much. Food didn't seem to taste all that fabulous anymore, so there wasn't much point in eating it. He figured it was probably a sign when even Doctor K was offering him her closely guarded collection of sweets.

He took the lollipops, and only the lemon ones. Funny, he'd never liked lemon before.

The Fury's worn out shocks squeaked as he shifted, using the steering wheel for leverage. The key was in the ignition, but he had no desire to turn the engine. Only one person seemed fit to do so. Ziggy tore the wrapper away from the lolly with his teeth and spat it out, replacing it with the stale yellow sucker.

Summer was at his side again, kneeling down to lean in the window. She was talking to him, but he didn't feel like paying attention. Funny how it was the same speech over and over. He needed to move on, talk to them, smile. She was one to talk. He heard her crying in her room at night.

What was the point of smiling anymore?

He couldn't find one, not even for faking it. He could feel the weight of the pocket watch in his jacket. He hadn't opened it once; the music hurt too much inside his head, let alone if he actually let it play. He wore the interlocking keys around his neck now, never taking them off.

"Ziggy... he's not coming back."

He sunk into the seat as the words slowly filtered in as little more than a dull murmur, smelling the old leather. It still smelled like him. He liked that smell; it helped drown out the smell of blood and seared flesh. He owed him his life twice over after that day, but it was, in essence, moot. He didn't need to be reminded.

Funny how you can't repay someone when they're dead.


End file.
